Miracles Happen
by Squint-la
Summary: WARNING: bad summary ahead! Kat from NWTHSTC visits Italy with the Cullens, and discovers an extent to her power that no one predicted. Volturi/Virgo centric, mostly canon pairings. Rating may change later. SPOILERS--you've been warned.
1. Invitation

Miracles Happen

Chapter 1-Invitation

**AN: At long last (sort of), Miracles Happen is posted! I am not dead, so I feel like I should prove it. Anyway, I have chapter 1 of my first Volturi-centric fic (I think it is…*checks* yup, it is!) so I'll write it up now as proof that I'm alive!!**

**Note: This story is about Didyme, so if you haven't already, please read Stephenie's FAQs for Breaking Dawn (, Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn, FAQs.)**

"Kat, could you get the mail, please?" requested Carlisle.

"Sure," I shouted back, jumping down from the stool I was sitting on. I could see that it was freezing outside. "Looks like a white Christmas," I muttered, wrenching open the door.

The idea of vampires getting mail still amused me. The other Virgos and I had a small condo, but we didn't really keep contact with anyone as we had grown up in Maryland. The Cullens, however, still talked to Bella's family, and Alice had subscriptions to every fashion magazine even written. I chuckled, definitely _not_ your typical vampire family.

I rifled through the small pile absentmindedly, noting that one of them had an address that I couldn't even pronounce. "Carlisle," I called, stepping into the foyer, "You got a letter from…well, I don't really know."

Carlisle stepped forward and opened it, confused. I turned to Alice and threw her a pile of magazines. She squealed and I laughed. Ah, Alice.

"Oh, well that's…interesting," commented Carlisle. I leaned over his shoulder to read the letter.

_Carlisle,_

_Hi! It's Sully. You remember me, right? Well, Athenodora and I were hoping that you would be able to join us for the holidays. This is short notice, yes, but we have a sort of…situation that everyone here could use your help with. Your whole family is invited (and please bring Renesmee as well, I look forward to meeting her personally.)_

_Happy holidays,_

_Sulpicia_

"I'm surprised she didn't write in Italian," muttered Edward, who was suddenly behind me.

"I'm not surprised she didn't, actually," disagreed Carlisle. "I can't imagine her not learning English. She must get bored."

"Um, I'm sorry, but what in the world are you talking about?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Sulpicia is an old friend of Carlisle's," clarified Edward. "So is Athenodora, but Sulpicia knows him better." Edward smiled and Carlisle looked almost angry. I nodded slowly.

"I take it they live in Italy?"

"Yes, with about 30 other vampires."

"Wow." The idea of so many vampires living together was way over my head. 11 was enough. "So, am I invited here?'

"I don't see why not," said Esme, suddenly behind Edward. The stealth of the Cullens' movements was starting to freak me out. "You're as good as family to me."

"Thanks." I smiled. The Virgos and I _were_ like family to the Cullens.

"We should go now," announced Alice from right behind me. I almost had a stroke. Being human with these guys was annoying. "There's gonna be a _huge_ storm tomorrow, and we may not make the flight."

"Okay then," I agreed. "Let's get packed."

Alice dragged me by the arm before I could say another word, no doubt to pick out clothes for me. Oy to the freakin' vey.

40 MINUTES LATER

Alice had packed everyone's bags in record time, much to Bella's dismay (she hated Alice's fashion choices, apparently.) She packed up the car and I argued with Emmett over whether or not I could drive.

"I'm, perfectly capable of driving a sedan!"

"Kat, you're only 14."

"15, and I'm really 19. It's not my fault somebody decided to stop my maturity!"

"No," he said adamantly. I scoffed, even though I was mostly joking.

While we were on the road, Esme kept whispering to herself.

"What's wrong, mom?" wondered Alice.

"Oh, I'm just not sure if bringing Nessie was such a good idea."

"Why not?" wondered Nessie. "I'll be good."

"It's not you I'm worried about," sighed Esme, "It's Caius. He does _not_ approve of you in the least."

"Well, then Caius can just go die in a hole," retorted Nessie, and everyone laughed.** (AN: That is a JOKE!! I love Caius!!)**

"Ness, that-that's mean," scolded Bella, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Guys, we're here," interjected Jasper from the driver's seat. Suddenly, I was scared. These Volturi people were not at all like us, Edward had explained. I suddenly felt calm, and knew that Jasper was behind it. Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad as I expected.

**AN: So, there you go. Kat's going to Italy. Guess what happens next? Oh, and in case you didn't know, she is a vampire, but her talent lets her become a human, which she does a lot.**

**Please review! If I see a lot of traffic hits, but no reviews, it makes me very sad. I do accept anonymous reviews now!! And flames make me just as happy, because who doesn't love constructive criticism? Oh, and tell me whether you prefer Volturi or Cullens (just for future reference). Thanksles!!**


	2. Sulpicia

Miracles Happen

Chapter 2-Sulpicia

**AN: Yay!! I finally get to write down my thoughts for this story!! Haha. I always love it when I get to update my favorites. Anyway, this chapter is again from Kat's POV, because she's the focus right now. You'll see where this is headed real soon.**

**Chapter time!**

Kat's POV

I followed Edward and the others into the large city I now knew to be called Volterra. I dragged behind me the suitcase Alice had packed for me. My sisters Zeela and Emmi followed suit, both as confused as I was. None of us knew exactly what to expect.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of pale blonde hair. Hoping this was our hostess, I turned to face her and saw a tall woman wearing dark sunglasses and a full-body cloak. Clearly, she was avoiding the sunlight.

Her face lit up in a bright smile when she saw us. "There you are! I've been waiting for you all day!"

Carlisle smiled back at her and politely shook her hand. Edward chuckled to himself. I wondered what he had heard in Carlisle's thoughts and made a mental note to ask him about it later. Meanwhile, our hostess addressed the rest of us.

"So nice to finally meet all of you. I'm Sulpicia." Carlisle started to introduce us to her, but she stopped him. "Wait; let me see if I can get this right. You must be Esme, of course." Esme nodded, smiling. "Right. And…Alice is the short one, so I guess that's Jasper with her. You said that Rosalie looks kinda like me, and that Emmett is a bear personified." Emmett laughed at this "I know Edward and Bella, of course, and Renesmee." She gave the baby vampire a little wave before continuing. "You're Jacob, the shape-shifter. And I guess that leaves you three." She gestured to Emmi, Zeela, and I. "I've never heard of you."

"This is our extended cousin Kat, and her sisters Emmi and Zeela. Before you ask, yes, Zeela's hair is natural." Zeela ducked her head in embarrassment, though she was smiling. Sulpicia laughed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a flash of something. Thinking it was a friend of Sulpicia's, I looked over. But it didn't look human, or vampire for that matter. I squinted, and realized that it—actually, I think it was a she—that she was a spirit.

Well, perfect! That was exactly what I needed to feel better about this place. I'd wanted to catch one of these spirits ever since I'd first seen one 4 years ago. The girls thought I was crazy, but I mentioned the ghostly beings to Carlisle, and he guessed that maybe my humanizing power could turn them into people again. I wanted desperately to test that theory.

No longer paying attention to Sulpicia, my eyes darted around the palazzo, following the ghost's movements. She darted back and forth, weaving between the throngs of people. It seemed like she knew that I could see her, and wanted me to look like an idiot watching her. Well, I didn't care. She once flew within inches of me, and I reached for her ankle, falling flat on my face.

Everyone was watching me now. The ghost-woman seemed to be laughing, as if it was funny that she kept teasing me. She wove in and out of the crowds, trying to see if I would chase her. I heard Carlisle explaining my behavior to Sulpicia, and the ghost froze.

I couldn't help but smile. This was the one. She was going to let me catch her.

Slowly, but surely, the ghostly woman floated down to where I was standing. I couldn't see her facial expression through the spectral haze that surrounded her, but I thought I saw glaring red eyes and dark hair. I gripped her shoulders, and was surprised to find that she was as solid as any vampire. Concentrating hard, I forced all my energy into making her a vampire again.

"You can stop now," whispered a smooth, wind-chime voice. Then, I realized that I'd done it. After mere seconds, my "ghost" wasn't a ghost anymore.

I opened my eyes and saw a vampire (female, as I'd guessed) smiling ecstatically at me. Clearly, she was happy to be alive.

I turned to the side so that the others could see her. Sulpicia's eyes widened and she clapped both hands over her mouth. The ex-ghost giggled.

"Sully? What's wrong?" wondered Carlisle, but Sulpicia ignored him and slowly took a step forward. She lowered her hands and whispered in a voice that was nearly inaudible.

"Didyme?"

**Review :)**


	3. Didyme

Miracles Happen

Chapter 3 – Didyme

**AN: I'm sooo sorry for not updating! It totally gets on my nerves when people do that. I'm working on so many stories right now; I can't update them all super fast. I'm trying to wrap up a few so I can work faster, but you just can't count on super-fast updates. I'm deeply sorry.**

**Bah, enough of this. Chapter time!**

Sulpicia's POV

I stopped talking to Carlisle and stared at the little blonde vampire. She was racing around the Palazzo as if chasing a butterfly, but I saw nothing. Carlisle explained what she was doing, and my jaw dropped open.

"She's probably seen a ghost," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Kat appears to have a special ability," he explained to me in Italian. I heard Edward translating for the other Cullens. "We already know that she can shift back and forth between human and vampire form, as well as project her ability to change us as well. Through my time with her coven, I have determined that she is also able to see ghosts. If my suspicions are correct, she may be able to turn them back into humans. Perhaps she can test this theory today."

As I slowly registered what he was saying, it occurred to me that this ghost was more than likely a dead vampire. _Probably one of the rule-breakers,_ I told myself. _The girl will test out her ability, and we will return the spirit to its rightful place. No harm done._

I watched as Kat conversed with the ghost. She was speaking aloud, and though my English was still choppy, I understood some of what she was saying, though it made little sense without both halves of the conversation. She jumped again to try to catch the ghost, and I noticed that she was drawing quite a lot of attention to herself.

Kat's outstretched hand clasped around something invisible that I took to be the ghost's wrist, and her eyes lit up. She pulled the ghost down, backing away into the dark alley where we were standing, and where no one could see her, and rested her hands on what I assumed were the ghost's shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut. As the ghost materialized in front of her, I strained to see what the woman looked like. I could see only her pale skin and shiny, jet-black hair that fell down to her slender hips. She didn't remind me of any specific prisoners of ours.

"You can let go now."

As I heard her all-to-familiar bell-toned voice, I let out a small gasp. No, it couldn't be! Not her. It can't be her. She is…

"Dead," I whispered, so quietly even Carlisle didn't hear it. Of course it could be her. She was _dead._ I should have known it before.

I took a step forward, realizing that I had clasped a hand over my mouth. I stepped carefully forward, slowly moving towards the newly revived vampire girl. As she turned to face me, I instantly recognized her angelic, porcelain features and gasped slightly again.

"Didyme?"

She smiled softly, and held out a hand. I noticed that she was dressed in a simple white gown, likely given to her by someone in the afterlife. I made a mental note to ask her about it later and took her hand.

"Sulpicia," she said, looking down at my modernized evening gown. "You have changed."

I laughed slightly, trying to hide the fact that I was nearly crying, a strange feat for a vampire. "I do like to modernize, especially when I go out," I explained in rapid Italian. "It helps us to blend in."

She laughed and pulled me into a warm (for a vampire) embrace. I hugged her back, beyond excited to see my sister-in-law once again.

I didn't have to look back at the Cullens to know of their obvious confusion. Our conversation would make little sense to those under 2,000 years old. I heard Edward—the mind-reader, as Aro tells me—explaining the situation to his family. "It's her sister," he whispered. "She died around 2,000 years ago." I knew enough English for that.

Didyme laughed her bell-toned laughter, and it was then that I felt the aura of happiness that she radiated wherever she went. This was, without a doubt, my sister. She stepped around me to see the Cullens, keeping her arm around my shoulders. "Yes, it's true," she answered with shockingly fluent English. "I have been…dead…for quite some time now."

"Ohmygawsh, I can't believe I can actually do that!"

I turned around to see Kat pumping her fists in the air and jumping around like an excited puppy. Though her slang-riddled English was difficult for me to understand, I could see that her face was glowing with excitement. She was clearly happy with her newfound abilities.

Didyme laughed and extended her other arm around Kat. "It's rather exciting, isn't it?" The hyper young blonde nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Thank you so much, dear."

"Oh, it was nothing. Actually, that was less painful than most of the times I've changed these guys." She gestured to the Cullens. "It barely hurt."

She was smiling, but I could see that it had been more draining than she pretended it had. Didyme looked like she could see it, too, but said nothing.

"Shall we go back up to the castle?" suggested Carlisle.

"That sounds like an excellent plan," agreed Didyme. She started walking back into the shadows, keeping her arms around Kat and me. I glanced behind me, and saw that the Cullens were following us. I kept up with my stepsister's fast pace easily, the excitement of seeing her putting an extra spring in my step.

**AN:**_** Ich spreche Italein. **_**That's "I speak Italian" in German. I'm trying to practice my German by writing a sentence for each chapter I post. Enjoy my little bits of knowledge, readers!**

**I'd really appreciate your comments on how I portrayed Sully here. In my mental drafts of this story, she and Didyme kinda behaved like teenage girls, and I'm hoping I was able to stray away from that. Did I do well with that?**

**As a sidenote, this chapter is a goldmine for anyone wearing their Les Yay goggles. Yeah, I went there. XD**

**Review plz :)**


End file.
